The dynamics of the automobile market have caused manufacturers to locate the vehicle battery within the interior of the vehicle. Space constraints within the interior compartment provide that the battery displace as little space as possible. This in turn results in the packaging of the battery within a very confined space. One of the most utilized areas for locating a battery within the interior compartment is under the occupant seat. In this location, the battery is required to satisfy two opposing requirements. The first is to ensure that the battery is sufficiently enclosed to prevent the occupant from accidentally contacting the electrical terminals. The second is to limit the amount of enclosure to allow sufficient air flow for heating and cooling of the battery and to allow battery generated heat to escape from under the seat to prevent heat build-up which could prove uncomfortable to the occupant. Battery performance and longevity are dependant upon the thermal environment. Temperature extremes degrade battery performance and high temperature environments shorten battery life.
A standard approach for mounting a battery under the seat of a vehicle is to install the battery prior to seat installation. The battery is inserted and latched in a vertical direction into a special battery container which structurally encloses the battery. The seat is then positioned above the battery and affixed to the vehicle. Service procedures involving the battery require seat removal.
Another known vehicular under seat battery mounting method is to create a special seat, sill and floor structure which allows the battery to be slid into position under the seat. This method does not require seat removal for service involving the battery. However, significant floor, sill and seat designs are required to effect this side opening under a seat.